


Meeting Under an Afternoon Sky

by ThatRandomDude



Series: The Modern Luminerik Chronicles [1]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Erik is a college drop-out who is severely sleep-deprived, Eleven is a writer who suffers from writers block a lot, Erik walks into a fucking street sign more at 10, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just some guys being dudes, M/M, More Smug Mia, One Shot, Some swearing but it's not in any dialogue, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Train journeys, Trains, i like trains, last sentence implies they're definitely a hell of a lot more than friends, no betas we die like men yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomDude/pseuds/ThatRandomDude
Summary: Eleven never expected to develop feelings for the boy who he once saw walk into a street sign.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: The Modern Luminerik Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119812
Kudos: 10





	Meeting Under an Afternoon Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Another Luminerik modern fic because I finally managed to get myself to write something hell yeah  
> Also, I was trying desperately to write something but my brain wouldn't work so I just winged it
> 
> So, here have a fic of Eleven and Erik meeting for the first time and Eleven suffering from the gay panic
> 
> no betas we die like men yet again

The afternoon was always a particularly interesting time of day for Eleven. The way that the blue sky was tinted with shades of orange, or other times when shades of purple and red instead painted the sky in warm colours, sunbeams breaking through the clouds.

Today was one of days.

"Are you... not looking at the scenery? It's quite nice out there," Jade asked, looking out of the window of the train cabin.

"No, I'm just... more invested in this book," Eleven responded, staring directly at the book he was reading.

"What are you reading?" Jade asked as she stared at the book Eleven held in his hands, "you look... very interested in that."  
"It's just some book I picked up in Heliodor," Eleven said, not looking up from the pages. He had to admit, the book was incredibly interesting.

Jade knew Eleven wasn't reading it only for the reason of him being interested in it.

"You're reading it so you can get some ideas for writing?" Jade asked.  
"Yep."

Eleven had always wanted to become a writer. However, writing was... a lot harder than people thought it was.  
After countless hours of Eleven staring at a blank word document, slowly suffering, Jade thought it'd be a good idea to get him outside, considering he needed the fresh air.

"I'm think might base this next part in my writing off of Gondolia," Eleven responded, "you know, might use some elements from what I've seen there."  
"See? I told you going outside would help with your creativity and inspiration," Jade replied, happy that Eleven was finally getting some inspiration, "You can thank me for that."

"OK," Eleven said with a small chuckle, "Thanks Jade."

The train then stopped, and Eleven heard the familiar sound of the doors opening. Almost immediately, people entered the train, a lot of them which were strangers to him, all moving to different cabins. One person in particular however caught his eye.

"Hey, isn't that the guy we saw walk into a street sign?" Eleven whispered, finally looking up from his book.  
"It is."

Eleven remembered when he first saw the boy that had now sat in the seat next from him walk into a street sign in Sniflheim. It didn't look like it hurt much, but somebody walking into a street sign was definitely something Eleven didn't see that often.

Despite all this, Eleven seems... strangely interested in the boy, His hair and eyes were a really nice shade of blue.  
"Hey, Erik? I think he's looking at you," a girl that seemed like the boy's sister says.

Erik immediately looked up and his gaze met with Eleven's.  
Noticing that he was looking at him, Eleven immediately turned back to his book.  
"Hey. So... you're the guy who saw me walk into that street sign?" Erik asked.  
Eleven nodded in return.

"Did it hurt? Walking into that street sign?" Eleven asked, finally mustering up enough courage to look up at Erik.  
"No, not really. Though, Mia here thought it was the funniest shit she had ever seen," Erik responded, looking back at his sister, Mia, who responded by playfully punching her brother in the arm.

"So, your name's Erik, right?" Eleven asked, putting his book down and turning to look at the boy sat next to him.  
"Yep. You?" Erik asked.  
"I'm Eleven," Eleven responded, as he slowly put his book back into his bag.  
"Eleven..." Erik muttered, looking directly infront of him.

Eleven then noticed a smile forming on Erik's face.

"That's a nice name."

Eleven felt like he was going to die on the spot. Was he developing feelings for the guy he saw walk into a street sign?!  
"Oh. R-really? Well... um... er... th-thank you," Eleven stammered, desperately trying to act natural.

Erik looked a bit confused by this sudden reaction. Was Eleven... blushing at this statement?  
"Hey, are you OK?" Erik asked, "you're blushing."

Eleven realised this and his mind immediately crashed like a computer.

"Oh, that? Nothing to worry about, i-it's just... uh... i-it's just really... erm... w-warm in he-- uh... hey, is anyone else getting hot in here or is it just me?" Eleven asked, a nervous laugh ending his sentence as panic swarmed his mind.

 _Yeah, that was real smooth. Great job, El, now Erik's gonna think I'm weird_ , he thought to himself.

However, Erik didn't look weirded out by this in the slightest.  
"You know, it's actually kinda cute when you're embarrassed like that," Erik said, smiling. Eleven didn't say anything, as he was still trying to recover from his bout of gay panic a few minutes ago.

Mia knew something was up as she immediately got out of her seat and sat down in the one next to Jade, a smug grin etched onto her face.

"I'm highly convinced my brother has feelings for El," Mia said, smirking.  
"It does seem like that," Jade responded.

The two of them watched as Erik and Eleven were lost in conversation, the two of them vividly talking about their own experiences and ambitions.  
Whilst he was talking to Eleven, one thought surfaced in Erik's mind.

...Dammit, he's so fucking pure.  
The conversation lasted for hours, and that only made Erik have even more thoughts about Eleven, all of which were about how adorable and kind Eleven was. 

The train eventually pulled up to Heliodor Station, and as they were arriving at the station, Eleven looked saddened that he had to leave Erik.  
"Well, I guess this is my stop," Eleven said, feeling saddened at the fact he had to leave Erik now, "bye, Erik."

Erik knew that Eleven was going to feel... a bit lonely by not talking to him for a while. He didn't want him to feel sad.

So, Erik did what he thought best and immediately stopped him.  
"Whoa. Hey, don't look so down. I'll..."

Erik got his phone out of his hoodie pocket and turned it on.

'Look, I'll give you my number, and then we can still talk, OK?" he asked, handing Eleven a piece of paper which had Erik's phone number on it.

Eleven's spirits rose at this.  
"OK, thanks Erik, talk to you soon," Eleven responded, as he waved at Erik before exiting the train.

Before leaving, Jade flashed a serious glance at Erik.

"If you even dare break his heart, I will break your legs, understand?" she mouthed, to which Erik nodded nervously.

The two stepped out of the train and onto the busy platform.

The train doors closed once more and started heading off on its next journey.

As Eleven and Jade walked through the station, Jade was looking at Eleven with a smug smile on her face.  
"You like him, don't you? You know, that Erik person you met on the train," Jade said.  
"Wh- no. We-we're just friends," Eleven responded, flustered at this statement.  
"Right... just 'friends?" Jade responded.

"Shut up."

However, back on the train, Erik was a completely different story.  
Erik was silently screaming into his hands.  
"I knew you liked him! I knew it!" Mia exclaimed.  
"Shut up, Mia," Erik responded.  
"Come on, don't try to lie, Erik, you know you like him," Mia replied with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"OK, maybe I do like him, but he was... er... OK, dammit, I do like him," Erik sighed, removing his hands from his face.

"Heh. I know you do," Mia said, lightly punching her brother on the arm again.

Eleven and Erik never knew they would develop feelings for one another today. Eleven was probably the most innocent and lovable person Erik had met today. He wanted to spend some more time with Eleven, if that was OK with him.

However, all Eleven and Erik knew was that they liked each other, and that was that... was it?

**Author's Note:**

> And that's another fic posted!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it!


End file.
